


[Vtrans] Venom

by kachesscrime



Series: For Those Who Think It Still Exists - Vietnamese Translations [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: Link đến fic gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590409?view_adult=trueSummaryDan thở dài như được giải phóng khi cậu và Phil ngã mình qua cánh cửa cùng nhau. Cậu mỉm cười, xoay mình và xô anh vào tường, đôi môi mê mải kiếm tìm nhau, trượt dài trên cơ thể nhau, như thể chẳng có gì sai, như thể cậu chưa hề dành cả ngày để tránh ánh mắt anh.





	[Vtrans] Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/gifts).



> Đây là một cảnh bị cắt khỏi "For Those Who Think It Still Exists". Có thể đọc hai fic này tách rời, nhưng có một vài người hỏi câu chuyện kết thúc thế nào.

Phil cố nuốt xuống hàng chục ý nghĩ cay độc trên đường đi bộ trở về khách sạn, đến nỗi bụng anh có chút đau nhức khi cả hai tới được sảnh lớn. Anh giữ cho cửa mở để Dan trườn vào, cố để không nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt vẫn còn sáng bừng vì phấn khích của Dan.

"Gì cơ?" Phil lầm bầm khi biểu cảm gương mặt Dan biến đổi, nhận ra rằng cậu vừa nói gì đó.

"Anh ổn không?"

"Yeah, chỉ mệt thôi." Phil bấm nút thang máy, lòng anh lẩm nhẩm một lời cầu nguyện đầy biết ơn khi cánh cửa mở ra ngay tức khắc.

"Em cũng thế." Dan không có vẻ mệt, nhưng từ ngữ em thốt ra giống như một lời xin lỗi. Phil gật đầu qua loa. Anh với tay ra để bấm nút tầng mình, nhưng Dan túm lấy tay anh. Em đợi cho đến khi cửa đóng, trước khi tiếp tục. "Muốn đến chỗ em không?"

_Anh không bi_ _ế_ _t n_ _ữ_ _a. Wifi phòng em th_ _ế_ _nào?_

_Em t_ _ố_ _t đ_ _ấ_ _y, đ_ _ợ_ _i t_ _ớ_ _i khi t_ _ấ_ _t c_ _ả_ _m_ _ọ_ _i ng_ _ườ_ _i trong m_ _ộ_ _t cái s_ _ả_ _nh tr_ _ố_ _ng không không nghe đ_ _ượ_ _c em h_ _ỏ_ _i câu đó._

_Vì chúng ta_ _ở_ _đây do công vi_ _ệ_ _c, có l_ _ẽ_ _anh nên h_ _ỏ_ _i nhà s_ _ả_ _n xu_ _ấ_ _t xem sao._

Phil nuốt lại những từ ngữ ấy vào trong họng, nhả ra một tiếng cười gãy vụn. "Chắc rồi."

Dan nhìn anh và nhướn mày, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ lặng im bấm nút đến tầng phòng họ. Phil theo sau cậu dọc hành lang từ khi cửa thang máy mở ra, hai tay anh vòng qua eo Dan từ phía sau. Cậu cố rút tấm thẻ từ mở cửa phòng trong ví và loạng choạng khi Phil rướn người, nhấn một nụ hôn lên cổ, mặc kệ việc cậu có thể sẽ phàn nàn rằng lỡ như có ai thấy việc cả hai đang làm hay không.

"Shit." Dan kéo tấm thẻ ra, cố đặt nó vào đúng vị trí. Phil đẩy cậu vào cánh cửa vẫn đương đóng chặt. "Chúa ơi, Phil."

"Sao nào?" Anh hỏi với tông giọng ngây thơ.

Dan thở dài như được giải phóng khi cậu và Phil ngã mình qua cánh cửa cùng nhau. Cậu mỉm cười, xoay mình và xô anh vào tường, đôi môi mê mải kiếm tìm nhau, trượt dài trên cơ thể nhau, như thể chẳng có gì sai, như thể cậu chưa hề dành cả ngày để tránh ánh mắt anh.

Phil rên lên trong cuống họng khi bàn tay Dan trượt xuống chạm vào anh qua lớp vải quần jeans, và anh sẵn sàng tha thứ cho cậu về tất cả. Anh cố kéo cậu lại gần hơn, nhưng Dan thoát khỏi vòng tay anh và trèo lên giường, lục lọi mớ quần áo trong túi du lịch.

"Tạm nghỉ à?"

"Không đâu." Dan cười lớn khi kéo lọ bôi trơn từ trong túi ra. Cậu dựa người lên thành giường và đợi Phil tiến tới cạnh mình.

Phil lắc đầu, tay vắt chéo trước ngực và ngả người vào bức tường sau lưng.

"Tới đây chứ?" Dan hỏi với tông giọng ngập ngừng.

"Anh nghĩ là ngược lại thì đúng hơn."

Dan đứng dậy và bước đến trước mặt Phil, nụ cười treo trên môi mang theo chút lưỡng lự. Cậu hé môi, muốn nói gì đó, nhưng Phil rướn người và hôn cậu, vì anh biết, Dan sắp hỏi anh liệu có gì đó không ổn sao, và anh thì không thể nói dối thêm nữa. Thay vì giả vờ như mình ổn, anh cắn lấy môi dưới của Dan và mút nhẹ lấy nó. Phil xoay cả hai lại và đẩy Dan dựa lưng vào tường.

Phil mở nắp chai bôi trơn, bôi nó đầy lên những ngón tay mình trước khi thả cái chai xuống sàn và gầm gừ trong cổ họng. "Cởi quần em ra đi."

Dan gật đầu, tháo nút và kéo khoá quần xuống nhanh nhất có thể. Cậu cởi tuột cả đồ lót và đá chúng văng sang một góc phòng, một chân vòng qua eo Phil. Bàn tay anh trượt xuống giữa cơ thể cả hai, ngón tay anh nhấn vào trong cậu. Dan gục xuống trên vai Phil, hít một hơi thật sâu.

"Ôi trời," Dan rên lên khi Phil đẩy mạnh hơn ngón tay mình. Chân cậu bắt đầu rời rã, vậy nên Phil túm lấy đùi cậu bằng tay còn lại để giữ Dan đứng vững.

"Anh muốn làm em như thế này."

"Vậy cơ à?" Dan kéo áo qua đầu và ném nó tới chỗ nào trong phòng có trời mới biết. Cậu suýt thì ngã dập mặt nếu không túm lấy Phil trước đó.

Phil đưa thêm một ngón tay vào trong. Anh thích việc Dan đã hoàn toàn khoả thân trước cả khi anh kịp cởi đến một cái cúc áo. Một cảm giác đầy quyền lực. Dan đang bấu chặt lấy vai áo anh, hơi thở gấp gáp phả trên cần cổ anh, một chân quấn anh anh khi cố gắng giữ thăng bằng. Phil đẩy cơ thể cả hai lại sát nhau thêm một chút, ấn mạnh cậu vào tường trong lúc tự hỏi khi nào Dan không thể chịu đựng nổi nữa và bắt đầu cầu xin anh. Anh túm lấy bên dưới đầu gối Dan và đẩy nó cao thêm chút nữa.

"Có một cái giường cách chúng ta có _hai bước chân_ thôi đồ hâm này." Xương vai Dan cọ xát trên tường và bắt đầu làm cậu khó chịu.

"Anh không muốn chúng ta quá thoải mái, em biết mà". Phil nhún vai.

Dan muốn hỏi thế là ý gì, nhưng những ngón tay thần kì của Phil khiến cậu chỉcó thể run rẩy. Vách thịt bên trong cậu ép lấy tay anh, hay cánh tay cậu ôm lấy cổ Phil thật chặt, vai dựa mạnh hơn vào tường để khỏi ngã, mặc kệ cơn đau sắc bén trên lưng.

Phil đẩy ngón tay thứ ba vào và gập những đốt ngón tay lại, mạnh tới nỗi những đầu ngón tay chỉcòn cách tuyến tiền liệt của cậu một chút. Dan để những tiếng gần như là rừ rừ như mèo với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, bởi vì Chúa ơi, điều này đang khiến cậu phát điên. Cậu lắc lư.

"Anh đang... em sắp tới rồi," Dan thở hắt ra. "Anh thậm chí có cứng không thế?"

"Không hề nhé." Phil cười thành tiếng, rút ngón tay ra. "Không một tẹo nào luôn. Thực ra việc này cũng hơi bịchán và em trông chả hấp dẫn tí nào."

"Ờ, ghê ha." Dan giật tung cúc quần bò của Phil, bàn tay cậu trượt vào trong quần lót, bao bọc lấy hạ bộ cương cứng. "Em thấy anh có vẻ không thích thú chuyện này thật ấy chứ."

Phil kéo tay Dan ra khỏi quần mình, kéo quần và cả đồ lót xuống tới đầu gối. Bàn tay anh dính đầy chất bôi trơn giờ đang ve vuốt chính mình.

Chân Dan mỏi nhừ, nhưng cậu quá hứng tình tới nỗi không thèm quan tâm tớ chuyện đó. Hai cánh tay nãy giờ vẫn vòng qua vai Phil siết chặt, kéo anh lại sát thêm. "Em muốn anh."

"Anh là _của_ _em_."

Giá như Dan nghe được nỗi đau đắng ngắt trong lời Phil. Nhưng không. Cậu mỉm cười và hôn anh lần nữa, cảm nhận bàn tay anh dưới đùi mình

Phil nâng Dan dậy, đẩy cậu vào tường. Việc này dễ hơn anh tưởng, khi mà cánh tay Dan vòng qua anh, bám lấy vai anh, cặp đùi quyến rũ treo bên hông anh. Phil có thể cảm thấy nơi đang cứng lên của Dan đang chọc vào bụng mình.

"Em biết anh thích gì ở tư thế này không?" Phil hỏi.

Dan gần như nấc lên khi Phil tiến vào, cố gắng không để hét lên. "Nhân đôi bài tập thể lực à?"

"Em trông có vẻ, anh không biết nữa, bất lực." Phil đẩy Dan lên cao hơn khi thấy lưng cậu đang trượt xuống."Nếu em cố tự thoả mãn, em ngã sấp mặt ngay."

Dan nắm chặt lấy lưng áo Phil khi anh bắt đầu đẩy hông vào sâu hơn. Cậu gần như phát điên, nhưng anh mặc kệ. Anh muốn cảm nhận cậu thật rõ. Anh muốn Dan phải bám lây anh, và tan vỡ khi đôi chân cậu vòng qua anh. Phil rên lên khi nghĩđến đó, dương vật anh bắt đầu vận động ra vào trong lỗ nhỏ của Dan nhanh hơn.

Cơ thể Dan run lên, và điểu đó chỉ khiến Phil muốn chơi cậu nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn. Móng tay anh bấu chặt lấy đùi non của cậu, khiến cậu rít lên, và đẩy cậu vào tường mạnh tới nỗi có lẽ sẽ để lại dấu vào sáng mai. Nhưng Dan chỉtiếp tục rên rỉnhư thể chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài khoái cảm cực độ.

"Nhớ nhắc anh nếu em bị đau," Phil rít lên qua hàm răng nghiến chặt.

"Nói thật là em đéo quan tâm đâu." Dan ngửa cổ với một tiếng thở hắt. "Chỉ là, làm ơn, chơi em tới khi em bắn ra đi."

Phil không bao giờ phải hỏi liệu Dan sắp lên đỉnh hay chưa. Anh có thể cảm thấy điều đó qua cái cách biểu cảm của cậu vỡ tan, qua tiếng rên rỉhứng tình phả trên cổ mình. Đấy là khi Dan mất đi tất cả sự bình tĩnh, và anh thích được chiêm ngưỡng khi nó xảy ra. Anh thích việc cậu sẽ hét lớn tới nỗi cả hành lang sẽ được nghe tiếng cậu cầu xin anh đẩy hông mạnh nữa đi, trong khi chỉhai mươi phút trước cậu thậm chí còn không dám thầm thì ở một đại sảnh vắng hoe.

Có thể vào một đêm khác, Phil sẽ cười to. Nhưng hôm nay thì khác. Anh cảm thấy adrenaline chạy rần rần trong mạch máu, một cảm xúc gần như là thô bạo khiến anh muốn xem thử liệu mình có thể đẩy chuyện này xa tới đâu. Phil thấy dạ dày mình thắt lại trong cảm sung sướng đến tột đỉnh. Và anh rướn người, môi anh in trên cổ Dan

Dan giật mình vì bất ngờ, nhưng rồi cậu đơn giản là nghiêng đầu để Phil có thể tấn công cổ cậu dễ hơn. Đã từ lâu rồi từ khi chuyện này xảy ra, và cậu có lẽ sẽ phản đối vì một vài lí do nếu không phải vì cậu đang gần như đang lên đỉnh. Dan cảm nhận được hàm răng Phil đè lên cổ mình, nhưng không thể bắt anh dừng lại nổi, vì ôi chúa ơi, nó quá tuyệt vời. Cậu rên lên và bắn ra, dương vật cọ lên lớp vải áo Phil nham nhám.

Đôi môi Phil rời khỏi cổ Dan. Một dấu hôn bóng ướt. Anh gầm gừ khe khẽ và đoán là mình nên rút đi thôi, vì Dan rất nhạy cảm sau khi bắn. Nhưng mà hey, cậu ấy không cố rời đi thì anh lo gì nhỉ? Vậy nên Phil tiếp tục đẩy hông.

"A, chết tiệt." Phil ngả đầu mình vào hõm vai Dan khi anh bắt đầu lên đỉnh. Anh đẩy vào trong Dan thêm vài lần nữa, cơ thể anh run lên nhe nhẹ và tâm trí anh nhẹ bỗng. Phil bước lùi lại, kéo dương vật mình ra khỏi lỗ nhỏ của Dan, cố giúp cậu khỏi ngã.

"Trời đất quỷ thần ơi." Ngay khi bàn chân Dan chạm đất, lưng cậu trượt trên tường và ngã sụp xuống sàn.

"Em ổn chứ?"

Anh kéo Dan dậy khỏi mặt đất. Hai chân cậu run lẩy bẩy, nhưng cũng đủ để cậu lết đến bên giường và ngã ụp mặt xuống lớp đệm mềm. Phil có thể nhìn thấy vài vết trầy đỏ rực dọc sống lưng cậu. Anh nhìn đi chỗ khác và kéo quần lên.

"Chân em mềm như thạch ấy," Dan lầm bầm, xoay người lại để mặt đối diện với trần nhà. "Cảm ơn vì phá hoại cổ em nhé. Giờ thì vui rồi, để che cái dấu hôn đó."

"Em chả có vẻ gì là bực lúc anh làmthế." Phil cúi xuống nhìn mình. "Cảm ơn vì bắn đầy ra áo anh nhé."

"Lấy áo em mặc tạm cũng được." Dan ngáp dài, chớp chớp mắt. "Chả biết có ai ngoài kia không nữa, muộn rồi mà."

Ruột Phil cuộn lên khi biết cậu không định giữ anh lại qua đêm. "Ừ. Ngủ ngon nhé." "Yêu anh."

Dan lật người lại lần nữa, chôn mặt vào gối. Cậu hình như sắp ngủ mất rồi, nên Phil cũng chẳmg buồn đáp lại. Anh rời đi mà không thay quần áo, hi vọng sẽ về đến phòng mà không gặp phải ai. Sẽ xấu hổ lắm nếu gặp phải ai đó bị đánh thức bởi màn làm tình ồn ào vừa rồi của cả hai. Và sẽ xấu hổ gấp vạn khi thấy anh lang thang trên hành lang khi tiếng ồn vừa dứt.

Phil nhìn chằm chằm vào số tầng phát sáng trong lúc đợi cánh cửa thang máy mở ra


End file.
